User blog:GforGolden/Mortal Mombat - It Begins
A mother can be a fighter. In fact, there is a war going on between mothers all around the world. They call it "Mortal Mombat". Two people have created the universe of MM, and they've become the new filthy richest from their games. Mortal Mombat seems to be the game they made the most money out of, whether it'd be the addition of new stages or moms, America went completely broke for it. An employee of Valve removed the game twice already, but now the company was destroyed and the website being taken down by the government when one of the developers of MM, Krystal, spoke to them. With all of the new mothers being added to Mortal Mombat, the war is never-ending. The players are the cause of this massive war in-game. So many online matches have had people raging and developing a hate towards their opponents. They ought to settle their prejudice in Mortal Mombat. The two developers of this insanely popular game, Krystal and Lewis, are doing nothing about it and plan to mind-control the whole world into giving them even more money for their games. They're very successful so far, with 60% of the world under their spell. The two millionaires have even got past Trump in taking over America. Krystal has already hired a hitman to assassinate Trump, which is currently in the process. - In the MM universe... - "Give up already, Judith. You can't beat me. You should have never been chosen to fight." Eleanor cackled, her blade being grasped tightly in her hand. Judith was near death, since she had been beaten so brutally by Eleanor. Two of her allies were killed along the way, so she had to fight independently. "Raina... Sally..." Judith mumbled, a tear streaming down from her eye. She kept having flashbacks when she and her two friends, Raina and Sally, were fighting a monster for the first time. It had been such a long journey, and already it seemed it came to an end. Judith had a sudden spark in her stomach, and she managed to get up. Still heavily scarred, she was able to fight again. "Huh? Didn't expect you to rise again. I thought I beat you down for good. I guess I have to re-do it." Eleanor was surprised, she thought she had killed Judith already. She shrugged, and put her blade infront of her. Judith smirked, and suddenly rushed towards her. She managed to steal the blade right out of Eleanor's hand, and stopped herself when she was behind her. "Y'know, you can't mentally scar someone for life if you killed their friends, and then basically kill them with your advantage. Some people have the courage to get revenge, even if they're close to death. One of those people... IS ME." Judith chuckled, sinking the blade into Eleanor's back. She watched as the pale woman slowly collapsed, shock on her face right before dying. "My job here is done... Or atleast I hope it is." Judith panted, rubbing all of the dust off of her blue dress. She crouched down, and managed to find five healing potions in Eleanor's pocket. "I could've snatched these before I got the blade, but whatever." Judith said, looking down at the potions. She threw the cap off of one of them, and drank it, gulping it down completely within just 5 minutes. The young woman felt refreshed instantly, and her health bar went back up. Judith glanced over the land from the hill she stood atop of, sighing deeply with relief. If she hadn't gotten the courage to get revenge, she wouldn't have lived, and Eleanor would have proceeded on to kill more mothers. "Why was I chosen...? I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to be a normal mother..." Judith asked herself. She wanted to stay a normal mom, but she was one of the many who were picked to go along this dangerous journey. "Then again, if I hadn't accepted this, I wouldn't have met Raina or Sally." She thought again, of all the good things that have happened on her expedition. She turned around, and leaped down the hill without a single look back at the nearly destroyed land behind her. "What do I do now? There's practically no more traces left of this meadow." Judith asked herself once again, grumbling a bit. The trees around her were dead, and the grass was a light gray. The bushes were a dark gray, and the sky was completely crimson. Judith was a bit spooked by the atmosphere, but managed to keep going. She found a small inn, and entered. Inside was an old man behind the counter, but he seemed innocent. "Hello young lady, do you need a rest? You look pretty beat up. I can also wash your dress if you'd like. " He offered, walking over to her with a clean white shirt and brown pants. "Yes, thank you very much sir!" Judith replied with a nod and a smile. She took the clothes and went inside of the bathroom to change. After she was done, she gave her dress to the old man. He walked over to the laundry room and wet the dress. -blab bla bla bla bla- The man was done, and gave the dress back to Judith. "Thank you, once again." She chuckled, changing back into it. "There's a nearby village that has a lot of resources ye might need." The old man proclaimed. Judith was astounded, and instantly ran out of the inn. Realizing she had no idea where the village was, she walked back in and asked for the directions. "It's directly up north!" The man answered. "Thanks!" Judith nodded, barging out of the inn once again and running north of it. She started to hear chanting once she got closer and closer towards the village. What exactly were the people doing? TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDD Category:Blog posts